I Can't
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: When Edward is away hunting one week before the wedding, Bella suddenly gets cold feet and runs away. Can Edward get to and find Bella in time to convince her that they belong together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So yeah, I do not own any of the characters (even though I wish I did own them…especially Emmett), as they all belong to the amazing S.M.  
This is my first ever fanfic so don't be to hard on me please!

_I Can't:_

BPOV:

My eyes refused to close as I lay in bed awaiting Edwards return.

"Common Bella" I told myself. "It's just one weekend, you've done this before"

It was true; I always found myself alone when Edward and his family went hunting. You would think I'd be happy to have some time to myself but it was completely the opposite.

Even though he promised he would never leave me again after the incident in Italy, I still felt that unnecessary fissure in my heart, slightly break every time we weren't together. Especially now since the wedding was only a week away.

I groaned as I thought about all the things Alice had planned out for my wedding, not to mention _how much money _she was spending on me. It was honestly ridiculous but if it made Edward happy, it would be worth it.

The more I began to think about the wedding the more I began to panic. Just not about the day itself but afterwards as well. Would I be able to be a good wife? How about when I was turned?- would I be able to control myself from being the monster Edward was sure all newborns are? Was I truly ready for this?

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. There was no way I was getting cold feet now. I promised Edward I'd marry him and that I'd always be his. I wanted this-no I **needed **him in my life. All this time I'd told myself I couldn't life without Edward but now, why was the thought so comforting to me

My eyes opened wider as I realised that I really wasn't ready-not ready to become a vampire-not ready to walk down the isle-not ready to…..marry Edward. I was scared beyond my wits end.

I quickly jumped out of my bed and began to pace-a habit I'd picked up from Edward himself. I needed to think of what exactly I was going to do when Edward got back from hunting. For sure I couldn't just waltz up to him and say "Edward, I know I said I love you and that we are soul mates, but I just don't want to marry you right now". God knows what would happen then. This had to be done carefully so that I would not hurt either Edward or myself. But how exactly do you tell your other half that you don't want to be with them in the way that they want you? Then it hit me-I didn't have to _verbally _tell him at all.

Quietly, I ran to the guest room where Renee was sleeping and sat on the bed, and silently debated on whether or not to wake her up. My less noble side won as I shook my mum awake.

"Mom, we have to talk. I can't go through with the wedding. So I'm leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, already I've been added to people's favourite author/stories lists PLUS I've received some nice reviews!!! Special shout out goes to Jaspers-Girl-4-Good for reading and reviewing chapter 1 within 15 mins of me posting this story!! Thanks to everyone else too!!! So keep the reviews coming guys!

Once Again I own nothing, as much as I wish I did….

_Previously:_

Quietly, I ran to the guest room where Renee was sleeping and sat on the bed, and silently debated on whether or not to wake her up. My less noble side won as I shook my mum awake.

"Mom, we have to talk. I can't go through with the wedding. So I'm leaving."

_Chapter 2:_

"What?!?!?" My mum looked at me, horrified as though I'd grown a second head.

"Mum, I said I'm leaving beca-"

"No. Honey I heard what you said but ….why? I thought you were happy with Edward? At least that's what you have been telling me ever since you two became engaged"

I didn't even bother to hold back the sob that escaped my lips as I burst into tears. I was only faintly aware of my mother pulling me close to her and patting my back soothingly. I have no idea how long we sat there on her bed, huddled together but it was comforting to me to know I had someone there to talk to. Slowly, I sat up straighter and dried my sore eyes.

"Mom, I love Edward to no end but I'm so scared." My voice broke slightly as I said _scared_. I don't think I was ever ready to be married. I acted on a whim because I fell in love and now, I can't stop torturing myself for making such a mistake. I want to just call it all off but I can't. Think of what it would do to the Cullens-they've done so much for me. Mom, I don't know what to do but I can't just bring myself to walk down that isle next week."

My mom was silent for a little while before suddenly taking a deep breath. I let out one, not knowing I was holding in a breath to begin with.

"Bella honey, I can see this is something you really don't want to do and no one on this earth can force you to do it. But just for the record, you still love Edward?"

I nodded my head.

"Well then I think you two should talk-"

"No mom!!! I don't want to make this any more painful than it truly needs to be. I just want to get away for a little while-not having to worry about the mess I'm leaving behind. I can't talk to him before I leave because he'll only try to hold me back and try to reason with me."

Another tear slid down my cheek and I smiled at my mom's touch as she brushed it away. She looked like she wanted to object to me leaving but before she could I whispered "I need to do this".

My mom suddenly hugged me close. "I know you do. Just make sure you keep in contact with me ok?" Slowly, she bent over and retrieved her credit card which she handed over to me. "Don't worry about using your own money love, just make sure that you come back to me safe and in one piece. I'll talk to your father and Edward so you're not to worry-just go and figure yourself out. We'll all be here for you when you get back."

She smiled sadly at me as I stood up. "Thanks mom."

_A half hour later….._

Within a half hour I had two bags fully packed with everything I'd need. I had already decided where I would go –sunny California –one of the places _he_ wouldn't come looking for me because of the whole sparkling thing.

As I zipped up my pack, I thought about how pathetic it was that I couldn't even say _his_ name without choking up or feeling immensely guilty. I mean, I wasn't about to turn back and marry Ed-_him_ but I couldn't just leave him without an explanation, so I did the most I could do for him in the circumstances. Knowing he would come back to my room, I simply left him a hand written letter on my pillow. Then silently, so as to not wake anyone up again I slipped out of the house and turned by back on everything; my house, my parents, the Cullens and most importantly, Edward.

Hey guys! What did you think? I didn't really adore this chapter myself but I needed to add in the little dialogue between Bella and her mom so she wouldn't just leave everyone she loves in the dark. Sorry the chapters have been a little short but I'll try to write more from now on!!! Next chapter should be in EPOV!!!! How should Edward react??? Mad/sad?..let me know!!! Keep on reviewing guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Well here's chapter 3-as promised it's in Edward's perspective!!!! I've also written two other chapters so expect to see them posted either later today or by tomorrow!!! Don't forget to R&R at the end….otherwise, enjoy!!

**S.M owns all…me…not much [well you get it ;) ]**

_Previously:_

_Then silently, so as not to wake anyone up again, I slipped out of the house and turned by back on everything; my house, my parents, the Cullens and most importantly, Edward._

Chapter 3:

EPOV

I'd just sunk my teeth into a mouth-watering mountain lion when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. Thinking that it was my beloved Bella I made to answer the phone but immediately stopped in my tracks as I read the caller ID. Alice. What was she thinking? She knew better than to disturb me while I'm hunting. She would only ever call me if there was an emergency with…Bella.

I snapped open my phone.

"Alice" I breathed, "what's wrong?"

"It's Bella, I-I can't see her!"

I dropped my cell and ran straight to my loves house.

It was only a matter of minutes before I could smell Bella's floral scent surrounding her house, but that was odd-she wasn't talking in her sleep? I silently climbed up to Bella's window and soundlessly jumped into her room. As I looked to Bella's bed I stood frozen in shock as I realised that her bed was empty. I quickly darted around her house, trying to catch sight of my love but she was no where to be found.

Where could she be? I rested my head in my hands as I sat down on Bella's bed, only to hear a faint crinkling underneath me. From under me I pulled out a slightly creased envelope that was addressed to me. I sighed in relief upon recognising Bella's handwriting. This was probably the key as to where she'd gone. Slowly I open up the envelope and read the letter inside:

_Dearest Edward,_

_We have been together for quite some time now and I have never regretted being with you. When you left me, I had nothing left to live for and thought that I would die but it was you and your love for me that helped put me back together. I love you Edward Cullen , with all my heart, but I am not yet ready to marry you. The truth is, I am scared of all I have to loose and of the monster you are sure I'll turn into. I can't possibly marry you with so many doubts so I've decided to leave Forks and will return when I am ready. You can talk to my mom - she'll explain everything. Remember that I do and always will, love you. Goodbye for now._

_Love always,_

Bella 3

I read her letter over and over again but I could still see so sign of a joke or prank in her script. She had _left_ me? My hands pulled at the roots of my hair as I felt myself fall to my knees, onto her floor. _No, not again….please not again_, I moaned into her floor. I realised I had to get out of her room before I completely destroyed it.

I flew through her window and ran to the nearby forest where I had left her on that faithful day. **(A/N sry guys but this is ironic, no??? now Bella's left Edward...same forest…something to think about…..)**As soon as I was far enough away from her house I let my full emotions take control of me. Grief overwhelmed my very core as I collapsed onto the forest floor, allowing my body to be racked with dry sobs. I sobbed only louder as I realised that it was all my fault that my love was gone.

_I_ had pushed her beyond her limit-_I_ had proposed and used it to coax her into getting what she wanted. I'd asked her if she was sure about the marriage and she'd complied, of course putting my happiness above her own. It was _my_ fault she ran away. I truly was a monster. I had to find my Bella and make things right. I'd lost her once but was not willing to loose her again.

And with that in mind, I raced home to speak to my family.

A few minutes later….

I slammed the front door of my house and ran to my awaiting family in the dining room. Obviously none of them had found out what had happened, as confusion coloured their thoughts.

"I still can't see Bella! Ugh, this has never happened before- I hope she's okay!" Alice was concentrating on finding Bella.

"Oh I hope my daughter is alright. Edward are you okay?" Esme asked through her thoughts.

I grimly shook my head as I took a seat.

"She's gone" I moaned in agony as I show my family the letter, "and it's all my fault!!!"

I looked up at my family's silent thoughts. Alice looked as though she was in pure agony. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were frozen in shock and Esme began to dry sob.

"I told you she was no good for our family" Rosalie smugly thought.

"NO" I roared, knocking over my chair as I stood up. "Bella was one of the best parts of my existence so don't you **dare **tell me otherwise!"

It took Jasper calming me down and Carlisle to restrain me from ripping her to shreds.

"Rose, just chill" Emmett said but Rosalie shot him a menacing glare and made him add "please baby?" **(A/N sry guys…last interruption…don't ya just love how Rosalie totally owns Emmett :P) **Rose simply got up in one swift movement and walked out of the room, leaving Emmett clearly dumbstruck.

"Ignore her Edward" Esme had come around to hug me. "But what are you going to do?"

Of course I wanted to go find her but what if she didn't want me? I winced at the thought. I just couldn't live in a world where Bella wasn't with me. I love her so much and had given myself to her completely. I needed her but that didn't necessarily mean that she needed me.

Carlisle saw my pained expression and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She made it clear she loves you in her letter Edward. Go after her son and at least talk to her. Let her know that you still love her and that you are happy to not get married, if that's what she wants. If you truly love her, you'll make this right Edward."

I nodded and slowly stood to leave when the phone rang. Alice picked it up and handed it to me. "It's Renee. She has some news pertaining to Bella."

I instantly snatched the phone from Alice's hand.

"Renee?"

"Hello Edward", she sounded both nervous and miserable. "we really need to talk about your wedding and my daughter."

"Of course Renee. Would it be possible for me to come over to talk?"

"Well, Bella's not here-"

"I know what happened Renee-she's gone" It pained me yet again to say it aloud.

"Fine. Edward come over as soon as possible and we'll talk" Then she put down the phone.

**Ooh cliffe…again! LOL sorry guys but I love having people on the edge of their seats…what'd you think of this chapter???(please R&R) and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's chapter 4 for ya! I'm extremely grateful for all the traffic this story has received so far but it'd be nice to get at least 6 more reviews before I post up chapter 5. Everyone who reviews will receive their own [imaginary] complementary virtual cookie!!! So R&R guys and moreover, enjoy!

Finally S.M owns all

_Previously:_

"_Well, Bella's not here-"_

"_I know what happened Renee-she's gone" It pained me yet again to say it aloud._

"_Fine. Edward come over as soon as possible and we'll talk" Then she put down the phone._

Chapter 4:

BPOV

I'd been driving for hours and I still knew I'd be driving for many more. At first I would have to pull over because I was crying so hard at being without my Edward. But now, I was more confident because even though it hurt to be apart, I understood it would eventually be all for the greater good.

I sighed in relief as I spotted a sign on the freeway that indicated there was a hotel, only two exits away. I could do with a small rest, I thought to myself as I switched lanes, ready to exit. One night's rest couldn't possibly hurt. **(A/N there is actually great significance to this hotel…keep reading and all will be revealed in the next chappie!)**

EPOV

After Renee's phone call I immediately walked to my car and drove to my loves house, hoping for some answers. Only mere minutes later, I stood infront of Bella's door and quickly composed myself before finally knocking. Carlisle and Esme laid reassuring hands on my shoulder – they'd decided to come along with me at the last minute, to support me in the even that I needed them. And there was no doubt in my mind that I _would _need them.

Renee opened the door and ushered us into the living room where Bella and I had once spent so much time together. I sat down uncomfortably as I knew Charlie was glaring at me.

"…His fault my baby girl's gone to only God knows where! His fault! I always told Isabella that he would only be the cause of more trouble!" Charlie grumbled in his mind.

I internally cringed-he was right.

"How am I supposed to tell Edward my daughter's called off their wedding and that she's run off, hoping to cut off all communication from him?" Renee was struggling to find a way to break the news to me gently. She was so considerate, just as her daughter is but first, I needed to ask about something Renee had said. Renee finally sat down across from e and took a deep breath.

"Edward, I'm not going to sit here and pretend that everything is okay. Just so I am caught up, how much do you already know?"

"Everything except what matters the most to me" I handed Renee the letter and watched both hers and Charlie's eyes widen as they read it.

"Where is she Renee?" I whispered so quietly, I wasn't even sure if she'd heard me. Not surprisingly, even to myself, my voice sounded ridden with grief.

"I just need to talk to her, understand why she did what she did. Maybe even bring her back. I just know that I can't be without her."

Esme patted my back as venom began to burn my eyes yet again.

Mentally, Renee was struggling on whether or not to tell me where Bella had gone.

"…But…she didn't want me to tell Edward that she was headed to California…but he loves her so much. The poor boy…"

"Aha, California!?!" I whispered to my parents, so only they could hear. Carlisle nodded but restrained me from standing to leave.

"Wait", he murmured.

Against every desire, of every cell of my body I sat back down and willed for this meeting to be over so that I could race to my love.

Renee looked up from the letter with tears beginning to collect in her eyes.

"Edward I love you like a son, but until I ask Bella, I'd rather not tell you where she's headed.

I quickly stood up, along with my parents.

"Well thank you-you'll let me know what ever you can, whenever you can?" I inquired.

"Of course" Renee replied

As soon as we left Bella's house, I instantly took off in a run, leaving Carlisle and Esme behing, calling after me. I continued running until I was suddenly thrown to the forest floor.

"Edward, wait."

I looked up to find that it was Carlisle who had pounced on me. His blond hair was in a messy disarray from running after me. [**A/N sighs…you can't help but just melt inside when you hear of Carlisle like that ;)] **Slowly, he stood up, pulling me with him.

"Edward, you _can not_ just blindly run off looking for Bella."

He couldn't possibly understand what I was going through.

"Carlisle, I need to go find and reason with her. You'd want to do the same if it was Esme who was in Bella's situation". Carlisle looked down guiltily and muttered "truly I am sorry son. I forgot what was on the line for a minute. Go find Bella –bring back my daughter –but just keep in touch. Especially with Alice as she's been known to provide useful information now and again."

I smiled sadly and thanked Carlisle for being so understanding towards me. I then left him in the forest, running towards California and more importantly to my Bella.

Okay, well that's all for now guys! Remember I would like at least 6 more reviews before chapter 5 goes up. There you'll find out why the hotel is so important and will Edward realise she's there? And WHY can't Alice see Bella??? All will be revealed!! Lol so don't forget to R&R guys!!! Luv ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sry about the wait but WOW. Last chappie, I asked for more reviews and I definitely got em!!! Special shout out goes to snazzbug55 for reviewing the most times in like…one day! :P thnx to everyone tho and keep R&R-in!!! enjoy!!!!

Again…I own nothing but a special character you'll meet this chappie ;)

_Previously:_

_I smiled sadly and thanked Carlisle for being so understanding towards me. I then left him in the forest, running towards California and more importantly to my Bella._

_***this chappie starts off where Bella last left off however!! (getting ready to exit off the freeway, to get to the hotel!!!!)_

Chapter 5 BPOV

I soon exited off the freeway and sure enough, was the hotel. It actually looked a lot pricier than I'd expected but hopefully my mom would be alright with it. It's not like I ran off on a weekly basis or something. As I found a parking spot, my chevy seemed to sputter and then…the engine died.

I continuously tried to re-start the engine but alas, I made no progress. If only Rose or Edward were here-I gasped as pain suddenly enveloped me once again. I gripped onto my torso as tears streamed down my face. You'd think I'd get over being shocked at not having my finacée with me but no, Edward is so much more. He's my other half, my everything…and I'd been foolish enough to leave him. Sobs racked my entire being as I wished once again, to be in the comfort and safety of Edward's arms. His touch is the only thing that could have possible stopped my heart from breaking.

As much as I hoped for Edward to suddenly appear, I had no such luck.

It was actually quite a while before I was able to stop crying and pull myself together…well, as best as I could considering my situation, slowly, I finally opened up my car door and walked towards the hotel I stepped into the hotel, I was immediately taken aback by a wave of memories of when Alice, Jasper and I had hidden from James. The hotel interior was almost exactly the same! Once again, tear threatened to escape from my eyes.

"Breathe Bella" I told myself.

"Just get a room quickly and then you can mope later". I was being so pathetic, but what else could you expect?

I kept my head down as I walked towards the front desk and slapped down my credit card. All I had to do was hold back the sobs for a few minutes and then I'd be home free.

"One small suite with a single bed for one night please," I mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Of course miss, will that be all?" A beautiful velvet voice asked.

I froze in shock-the beautiful voice sounded so much like….NO! There was **no possible way **Edward could have tracked me that quickly.

I slowly looked up and gasped as I stared into two smouldering golden eyes.

"Oh no" I whispered in shock.

He flashed me a dazzling, crooked smile and winked. "Nice to meet you too" he chuckled **(A/N TADA!!! Introducing…….. lol I contemplated ending the story here but agianst my beter judgement I decided not to leave ya'll with such a massive cliffhanger! :D)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I continued to stare wordlessly at the man at the front desk. I was happy to see that it wasn't Edward or any of the Cullens **(A/N disappointed??? Let me know), **but he was definitely another vampire! His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were…gold? Well at least he probably wasn't going to suck me dry anytime soon. He had a very matured face with prominent, angled features. His light brown hair was in a messy disarray that complimented his face. And oh man, was he muscular-maybe twice as large as Emmett! I realised I was gawking at the man so I quickly looked away.

"Umm, here you are miss, enjoy your stay" He handed me back my credit card and for the slightest of moments, his icy hand brushed mine. I was right. He was a vampire. _Just my luck._

"You're a vampire" I whispered.

The man looked at me in absolute shock at first, but then began to laugh. He only stopped mere seconds after looking at my facial expression and realising that I was absolutely serious.

"Would you mind if I escorted you to your room?" he asked me gravely. I nodded "but I need my bags" I started. For an instant he was gone and then he returned, carrying my bags.

"Here we are, best bellhop service in the world" He chuckled, "Let's go".

It only took us about five minutes until we got to my room. I swiped the passkey and both of us quickly went into the room and sat on the bed. He turned to me instantly and began asking me questions.

"Okay, who or what are you?" I know you're not a vamp because I can smell your blood. So how do you know about us vamps?"

I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly I burst into tears. I was faintly aware of the strange vampire pulling me into his arms. I stiffened until I felt him pat my back. "Shh, it's alright. Just start form the beginning." He cooed.

And so I began. I told him everything from that first biology class to when I'd finally run away.

"…and that brings me here, with yet _another_ vampire." I dried my eyes and looked up at his face…it was surprisingly pained?? We sat in silence for yet another few minutees.

"So, what's your story then?" I asked politely

"huh?" he sounded puzzled

"How did you become changed…uhh" shoot I'd never asked his name…

"Ethan", he flashed me another dazzling smile "And yours is…"

"Bella" I finished for him.

"Well Bella, my story isn't a happy one"

"Are vampire's stories ever?"

"True" he chuckled, and he began to share his life story.

Well there ya go! Chapter 5!! How'd you like it??…like/dislike Ethan??? Tell me all about it in ur reviews guys!! I really do appreciate them!!! Chapter 6 should be up within the hour as well so stay tuned!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, Chapter 6 is up now! Sorry bout that recent cliffe in Ch5…couldn't help it :D but this chapter's basically Ethan's story and plus, a little bit on Edward and his search for Bella….he just mite find her in this chapter….or maybe not….teehee…happy reading guys!

**JUST SO YOU'RE NOT CONFUSED, THE POV DOES CHANGE IN THE STORY BUT I'VE INDICATED WHERE!!! THNX GUYS! XD

S.M owns everything but happily I own Ethan in all his muscular-ness glory XD

_Previously:_

"_Well Bella, my story isn't a happy one"_

"_Are vampire's stories ever?"_

"_True" he chuckled, and he began to share his life story._

Chapter 6 BPOV

"Well I was changed in 1919 in Chicago." I gasped, Edward was changed only one year in advance, in Chicago as well. Ethan overlooked my sudden outburst and continued.

"At the time I was nineteen years old and was supposed to be married. Like you and your Edward Cullen, Emma and I were in love. But things began to turn for the worse as our wedding neared. First, my best friend (and future best man), Edward was his name coincidentally, died of the Spanish Influenza in 1918, just months before I proposed to my Emma.**(A/N LE GASPE!!! Lol…coincidence…or not??? Read on to find out)** I was happy until a week before my wedding.

Emma and I were out for a stroll one evening when she was suddenly thrown to the ground and I, unconscious. When I awoke, I saw (what I later found out was a vampire), standing up. Below her was my beautiful Emma-drained of all blood-and completely dead."

I shuddered as he spoke, but Ethan seemed didn't notice. He seemed to be in his own little world.

"At first I didn't know what to feel. Eventually anger became dominant and I lashed out at the vampire who'd killed my love. Shockingly, I was able to fight it off until I felt a burning pain in my arm. I'd been bitten. Three days later I woke up alone in an abandoned building with the other vamp by my side. Apparently, she wanted to be my mate but I curtly refused and ran off. I later became a vegetarian vamp because every time I tried to kill a human, I'd picture my love's face, pale as it was devoid of blood."

Ethan chuckled darkly. "Actually you look a lot like Emma so that at first, I'd thought you were my own personal demon, sent to torture me."

I rolled my eyes…where had I heard _that _before…**(A/N in case you're wondering, Edward told Bella this because of the fact that he blood calls to him…believe it was said in Twilight.)**

I was frozen in shock. He'd been through so much, yet something Ethan had said stuck in my head.

"Your friend's name…in full please?" I inquired

Ethan looked at me strangely "it was Edward Anthony…"

"…Masen" I finished

He regarded me in utter shock. "Impossible."

"But it is" I insisted, "because Edward Anthony Masen _Cullen_ is my fiancée."**(A/N SURPRISE!)**

"Well this is akward, I'll have to admit", Ethan smiled.

I giggled "you have no idea."

"So what powers do you have?" I asked

"Well I actually have three. Firstly I am a shield against other's powers **(A/N again...TADA…the reason why Alice can't see Bella)** Next I have telekinesis, but my favourite gift by far is that I can shapeshift into anything but a human."

I was honestly stunned. _Three _powers??? That was definitely unheard of as far as I knew.

"Now time for me to ask you a question Bella. If you and Edward are so in love, why won't he turn you?"

This time I was able to hold back the tears that threatened to betray me once again. "ummm, he didn't want to change me because he didn't want me to become an eternally damned monster, like he was convinced that he is. To him, changing me is the most selfish thing he could do-but is giving in gradually because of my agreement to marry him."

"Poor Eddie, stubborn as always I see", Ethan chuckled.

With that, the two of us began to talk about his and Edward's past lives in the 1900's, until early the next morning. At about 2 am the next morning I finally began to yawn.

"Time for the human to sleep", Ethan smiled before leaving. "oh and Bella, stay as long as you need to here, on the house." I blushed as he winked at me and then went back down to the lobby.

Well , when I left the one vampire I truly love, I'd never in my wildest dreams, thought I'd run unto another one, let alone his best friend!?! I plugged in my ipod and fell asleep listening to Edward's lullaby.

EPOV

I'd been blindly running for hours. At first I followed my love's scent straight out of Forks, but after a while it became faint until I could no longer smell her. It was then I began to panic. What could have possible happened to Bella? Every possibility of something bad that could happen to Bella flashed through my mind.

I snapped open my phone and called Alice.

"I still can't see her, but don't you **dare** think I'm not trying", snapped my pixie of a sister. "Right now we're all out looking and I'm here trying to hack Renee's credit card to try and track her through her purchases. We all love her too Edward so quit bothering us! I'll call you id I see something."

Suddenly the line went dead. I sighed and continued on running to California. Within a few hours I'd have my love in my arms once again.

About 5 hours later……(It's around 2am now people) EPOV Con't

I'd gotten to California at least two hours ago and I'd searched 35 hotels for Bella. I was just running to another when my phone rang. Caller ID. Alice.

"Please, _PLEASE _tell me that you know where she is" I begged Alice. Every minute Bella was away from me, I felt as though pieces of my cold, dead heart were breaking away.

"Well you're in luck-Edward she's not in California though". A second later I received a text with a map indicating where Alice assumed Bella was.

"She bought a one night stay at this hotel but just booked another few nights", Alice said as I studied the map she'd sent me.

"Thanks Alice" I said, shutting my phone. I started to run in the opposite direction towards a small hotel just a few hours outside of the perimeter of Forks.

Well that's it guys…Chapter 6! Liked it??? Don't forget to tell me when you review please and thank you!!! just to keep this in mind, Ethan said Bella looked like his old love….could something be brewing??? (teehee) keep reading to find out!!!1

Sadly I've been having a bit of a writers block so I need your help guys!! Should Bella marry Edward in the end immediately, should she blow him off completely??? How should Edward react to seeing his old bff again? How will Ethan react? PLUS Ethan said Bella looked like his old love….could something be brewing??? (teehee)

Keep R&Ring guys! Let's try to get at least another 5 reviews, shall we??? Totally appreciate it….love you all!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry that it took a while to post this…you'd think because it's summer I'd have all the time in the world…but that's never the case with me. I've been out and about almost everyday so far, which leaves me little precious time to write. I'm also an international Baccalaureate (IB) student, so I have this other project to work on during the summer ****:( …ah well…enjoy guys and please R&R at the end!!**

**OMGSHHH GO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!!!!! IT WAS AMAZING**

*****Upon request, this chapter is mostly in Ethan's POV!!!!! And thnx to everyone who gave me ideas that helped me get out of my mini writers block so far!!! Love you all!!!**

**S.M owns everything…I own only my imagination and Ethan ;)**

_Previously:_

"_She bought a one night stay at this hotel but just booked another few nights", Alice said as I studied the map she'd sent me._

"_Thanks Alice" I said, shutting my phone. I started to run in the opposite direction towards a small hotel just a few hours outside of the perimeter of Forks._

Chapter 7 Ethan POV

Shortly after I'd left Bella to sleep I'd gone back to the lobby to sign out for the night and go home. After all, I still had to play along with the human charade I so successfully maintained for all these years. I'd just sat in my BMW Ashton Martin Vanquish Pic **(A/N this picture is available to see in my profile)** and was about to leave the parking lot when my mind began to wander to a sleeping Bella just a few floors above me. She had quite an interesting persona-Edward was lucky to have her. From what she'd said, they truly loved one another. The way her eyes sparkled when she said Edward's name-it was obvious that they were meant to be together. I suddenly felt obligated to protect my friend's beloved until he returned for her or until she was ready to go back to him. The truth was, Bella seemed so vulnerable without him.

I'd made up my mind. Using my vampiric sped, I ran into the hotel, past the new employee at the main desk, and up to Bella's room. Using my general pass kay, I opened her door and ran to sit beside her bed.

Bella looked almost angelic as she lay asleep; her brown curls splayed across her pillow as she turned. Venom blurred my eyes –how she reminded me of my own Emma. Same eyes, hair, voice. If only Bella wasn't engaged…I'd…

"Ethan" Bella breathed.

I froze. Had she found out that I was here? I waited, not breathing for the next few minutes for her to lash out at me in repulsive-ness and anger. .

No such thing happened.

I chuckled as I pulled a strand of hair away form her face. As my fingers brushed her face, I felt an electric shock run through my fingers. Bella merely sighed Edward's name in contentment. At this, I started to feel a small pang of…jealously?!? I continued to watch as Bella murmured Edward's name lovingly and felt the hostile feeling upset the pit of my stomach once again. How could I possibly be jealous of Edward? I barely knew his Bella! Yet, it didn't matter at all to me. With a pang of guilt, I remembered how much Bella looked like my Emma. They were both so alike…perhaps Bella could learn to love me too?

Well of course she loved Edward more… but then it suddenly hit me. I tried to envision Eddie as human, but with golden eyes and pale skin. I soon felt my muscles slowly shrink substantially and felt myself grow slightly taller. After a few minutes I left Bella's side to look at myself in the mirror nearby. I smiled smugly as I saw Edward _Cullen's _reflection staring back at me as opposed to my own. I shape shifted well I thought, even though I hadn't seen my friend for approximately 110 years. Now it was just to wait and see if Bella would believe this little façade.

My plan was truly full proof. I'd let Bella re-connect with her Edward (me) and when the time was right, I'd reveal myself as Ethan. Bella will realise how much she loves me and want to be with only me.

Edward didn't deserve her anyway-he'd left her. I would love Bella and treat her like she deserved to be treated. Slowly I made myself comfortable sitting beside Bella. I gently held her hand in mine as I anticipated the moment when my sweet Bella would wake up. **(A/N ooh…so devious…..dun dun dunnnn LOL)**

**BPOV**

Edward evaded my dreams that night. I just couldn't seem to get him out of my mind-even as I slept! Dream Edward was just about to take me into his marble arms when I woke up to a strange setting. Where was I?

"Oh", I murmured aloud as memories of the previous day flooded my head, I just turned to get out of bed when I suddenly caught sight of _him_.

"Edward?!?" I gasped at the sight of my love sitting across from me.

"Hello love" Edward said. At that point, I didn't care that I was supposed to be mad at him for following me; I didn't care that he might be mad at me-I just needed to be in his arms again. I practically flew into my beloved's lap and pressed my lips onto his. **(A/N GASP!! Keep in mind who she's really lip-locking with here) **It took no time at all for our kiss to become more passionate but Edward seemed to have no regard for boundaries today.

Stupid human needs-it was only a little while before I had to break away to breathe.

"Edward I'm so sorry", I breathed between small kisses." lease say that you'll forgive me".

"Bella, Bella" Edward had…pushed me away? I couldn't help but feel a small wave of rejection wash over me. He never pushed me away like that. I suddenly panicked. What if he had realised that he didn't want me anymore? I concentrated on breathing as I continued to listen to him.

"No need to worry love", he crooned, taking my hands akwardly in his. That was new, and not to mention strange. He must have really been hurt at what I'd done. I wouldn't blame him there.

"Bella," he continued, "you don't ever have to ask for forgiveness. It was Ed-my fault for pressuring you into marriage. Let's just start over. You and me…together." As he spoke, his hand began to slide up my arm in a very uncomfortable way. Something was up.

"Alright" I said. "So can we get back to forks now?

"No."

I stared at him in shock.

Edward smiled sheepishly at me. "I meant, Forks is only a few hours drive and here we are in a beautiful hotel and city. I say we have the day to ourselves." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. I would have objected to us staying but I couldn't bear to hurt him again. Maybe he just wanted time to talk alone. The least I could do was give in, so I did.

"Just before we go, lemmie have a human minute"

"Course love", he smiled at me.

I quickly grabbed a clean change of clothing, a towel and set foot into the bathroom. I'd just turned on the shower when I heard Edward growl.

**Okay guys well that's chapter 7…why would Edward(actually Ethan) be growling randomly??? Read on to find out….keep on rewiewing guys and imma hav the 8****th**** chappie up ASAP :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there luvs. I just wanted to say WOW and THANK YOU (times infinity). I recently checked my e-mail to find that over 20 of you added me to your favourite story/author list. THAT IS INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the undying support and on that note, here's Chapter 8:**

**S.M owns everything…me…well my imagination and Ethan is good enough for now ;)**

_Previously:_

"_Just before we go, lemmie have a human minute"_

"_Course love", he smiled at me._

I quickly grabbed a clean change of clothing, a towel and set foot into the bathroom. I'd just turned on the shower when I heard Edward growl.

Chapter 8:

**EthanPOV**

I mentally danced as Bella grabbed her toiletries to go shower. So far she had believed that I was truly Edward. I felt only slightly guilty but knew I'd reveal myself to her soon enough. Once Bella was out of sight, I shape shifted back into my regular form. It was at that instant that I began to smell a sharp, sickly sweet scent that could only belong to another vampire. Acting upon instinct, I growled-mentally cursing myself and praying that Bella hadn't heard.

Quietly I walked over to the windowsill and poked my head outside. In the distance I saw a thing-I could only presume to be a vampire-running towards the hotel. Well, no big deal; I'd had other vamp guests before. I'd just have to make sure they stayed away from Bella. I decided to go down and greet the unexpected visitor when I glanced out the window and froze in horror. In the distance I could distinctively make out bronze coloured hair that stood out against his pale skin. I continued to recognise the man who I was posing as, and the last man on Earth I wanted to see. It was Edward.

"Shoot" I murmured under my breath.

Of course I'd expected Edward to come looking for his love but I'd hoped to have just a bit more time with his-er-my Bella. I had to get her out of here. I couldn't afford to loose yet another love. That would surely be the end of me.

At that exact moment I heard Bella step out of the shower and as she began to slip on her clothes. I smiled once more as I shape shifted back into Edward. Bella's timing was uncanny-we'd be able to leave just in time so Edward couldn't find us. I used my telekinesis to quickly gather up and pack Bella's things neatly away, just as she joined me in the small room.

She sighed in contentment as she took my hand, and the way she gazed at me made even my cold, dead heart feel alive again.

"So, where'd you want to go then?" she asked.

Knowing Edward was near, I suggested a place nearby.

"You haven't even eaten yet. I suggest we visit a small café I noticed while running here-you'll absolutely love it." I shot a dazzling smile at her.

It took a moment for her to start breathing again but she quietly nodded in agreement. With that, I pulled her close to my chest and held her tight as we ran towards the café and more importantly, away from Edward. **(A/N again, I was gunna stop here but decided to continue just for you guys :D )**

**EPOV(Edward's POV)**

I'd been for a little while when I suddenly saw the town Alice had notified me that Bella was in. I picked up the pace even more as I glimpsed the hotel Bella was said to be in, from a distance.

"Only a few more minutes Edward". I chanted to myself; "then you can have Bella in you arms once more".

As I ran however, I couldn't help but wonder Bella's reaction to seeing me- after she explicitly told me she wished to be alone. I sighed. She'd definitely be mad. But I suddenly took comfort as I thought about something that Bella had once told me. She accused me of dazzling her. I'd first scoffed at the idea that such a beautiful creature such as Bella, could be dazzled by a monster such as myself. But if it was true… maybe earning her forgiveness would be easier than I'd hoped. **(A/N sry guys…you gotta admit, not even Edward's THAT perfect…)**

I soon found myself slowing as I neared the hotel-"still had to act for the humans", I chuckled darkly to myself. I fought against every restraint of my body as I smelled Bella's overpowering scent surrounding (especially), a room up on the 5th floor of the hotel. Even though my throat burned, I inhaled Bella's scent in deeply. I could already picture her in my arms, her soft lips against mine…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I walked into the main lobby of hr hotel. The employee at the front desk nearly nodded at me in awe as I soundlessly slipped into the elevator.

"Only a few minutes now Edward", I continued to chant as I exited onto the 5th floor. I followed Bella's scent to room 510. "Only a few seconds". The door was already open so I immediately ran in …only to groan miserably at what I saw –or didn't see for that matter.

Bella was gone. Again.

"Just fantastic" I murmured under my breath.

**Well there's Chapter 8 for ya! Sorry it was so short but next chapter will be longer, I promise :) Anyhow, next chapter hopefully involves Edward finding Bella….the truth shall be revealed!!! As always, please continue to review!!!! I really appreciate it guys!!! Love you all!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there my luvlys!!! Here's chapter 9 for ya!!! Sry I haven't been able to update sooner but I'm currently working on another Twilight story ****PLUS**** one for the ****Mortal Instrument Series****. **

**I've already also finished a story called ****Precious Moments**** based on the book **_**Wondrous Strange**_**. It's truly an amazing book and if you could all try to read it and give me some feedback I'd really appreciate it. It's another of those romantic moments between two characters who don't have much time left to be together.**

**Ah well, this story will soon come to an end in another chapter or so (**sniff sniff**) but for now, enjoy!**

**S.M owns everything that is or will ever be twilight and Edward ***sighs* LOL**

Previously:

"Only a few minutes now Edward", I continued to chant as I exited onto the 5th floor. I followed Bella's scent to room 510. "Only a few seconds". The door was already open so I immediately ran in …only to groan miserably at what I saw –or didn't see for that matter.

Bella was gone. Again.

"_Just fantastic" I murmured under my breath._

Chapter 9:

EPOV

I groaned in defeat as I sat on Bella's bed. I'd lost her not once but twice now-that's gotta brake some sort of worst-fiancée-ever record. But common, I'm a vampire for crying out loud! I have highly attuned senses! How could I have missed my beloved!?

It was only then that I began to notice a strange scent lingering in the room mixed with Bella's. As I tried to identify the scent in my brain, I noticed that it was strangely sweet-almost sickly just like myself….

"Vampire" I growled.

_Only Bella could leave a coven of vampires in search of a little peace, only to run into another one._ I chuckled darkly to myself.

Suddenly I began to feel uneasy. Here I was thinking she was with a vampire like myself but then again, the chances of that were slim. Most of our kind feasted on humans as opposed to animals like my family. I began to panic as I saw her suitcase in an open closet –clothing splayed messily in it. So she hadn't left forever it seemed but she left in a hurry-almost as if in a struggle…

I had to find my love. I wouldn't let another monster finish her off-even if it meant putting myself in danger for her. I couldn't bear to revisit that dreary time in my mind when I thought Bella had died. There was no possible way that I could live through that a second time.

I was just about to start following the stronger vampire scent when I suddenly found a small note laying on the hotel's bureau. It was addressed to me and was written in Bella's script. I warily opened it, remembering the last time I read one of her notes that was addressed to me.

**So that's the end of this chappie!!! Next chapter will be the confrontation; in one corner we have Ethan (very muscular and totally belongs to me) and in the other…EDWARD CULLEN (the pinacle of hot-ness and everything good about life) ****;) LOL please review and take my poll in my profile to dictate how this story ends!!!!**

_Edward,_

_Funny how fate seems to be vengeful over me for some reason, isn't it? As you probably can guess, I've run into another vampire Edward. His name's Ethan-he was your best friend once upon a time. He was going to be married when he lost you and then was transformed when he lost his finacée as well. He told me all about you when we first met and he comforted me when I needed someone to be there. I think I've fallen in love with him Edward.. I'm sorry but I think I've moved on. I'll visit as soon as possible._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

**No.** At that moment I wished dearly the vampires could faint-to be able to rest peacefully…forget…

How was it possible though? When Bella had left she'd promised to return to me! Now she had _fallen in love????_ It wasn't possible. I refused to believe it.

I knew instantly that I had to talk to her-convince her that I loved her more and that I was what's best for her.

I needed her in my life and couldn't live without her.

I dropped the note and ran toward my love, following the scent of my former best friend. I smiled darkly-well, my ex best friend after I would have done with him….


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I had a hectic summer, was busy with 3 other stories and now**** I'm back at school!! But I realise that I love this story way too much to just forget about it. I truly love everyone who's stuck by this story for it's duration and has ever so patiently been waiting for the next chapter. So as always, please don't forget to drop me a review!**

**S.M owns everything ...but my imagination, my laptop and Ethan....he's mine XD**

Chapter 10

EPOV

As soon as I'd picked up Ethan's scent, I immediately jumped out of Bella's room's window and began walking through the streets. I wished I could have broken into a run, so I could have her in my arms again all that much faster but was restrained by all the humans bustling about on the sidewalk. It was hard to believe that they could all act so normal when I was on the edge of losing my mind without my Bella.

I began to walk a bit slower as I thought about exactly what I would tell Bella- now that I had read her second note to me. I took it out of my jeans pocket, re-smoothing out the creases from having folded and unfolded it too many times to count. _She didn't love me anymore-worse yet, she had fallen in love with another vampire who was apparently my best friend in another life._ _Life didn't get much more awful as that._ Of course I couldn't remember this Ethan fellow but the mere thought of Bella in any other man's arms made me shudder. A fresh wave of rejection washed over me and I refused to make it stop. Right now, physical pain was the only thing that could numb the heartbreak.

Even though it hadn't been much to give at the time, I had given my cold, dead heart to Bella completely and she'd breathed life into it again. She brought out emotions I thought I'd never feel again-especially love. She'd continuously accused me of dazzling her but she had no idea what her mere laugh did to me. each time her heart thumped, I felt like I was alive again-_human and passionately in love._ **(A/N sound familiar guys???)**

Too in love, I thought to myself as I rounded the corner. I was so blinded by love that I'd never even considered the prospect of her moving on-it just didn't make sense in my mind. Of course, I'd lied and said I'd be ok if she wanted something more someday but really, how could I go on living peacefully without my other half? I realised that was exactly what I would have to tell my love. She had altered me so completely that I couldn't bear to be without her-she was my perfect other in every way plus one and I couldn't live without her by my side.

Ethan's scent became stronger as I walked a couple more blocks and I was just wondering why it was I couldn't smell Bella when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. Just a few paces away, seated at a table of a tiny bistro's patio, was Bella and _me?_

I blinked as I continued to stare at the stranger in question. My eyes had not deceived me after all. I was confused. How could I be looking at an exact duplicate of me? Suddenly, my double pecked Bella on the cheek and I watched in agonised horror as her cheeks flushed a vibrant pink. I pinched myself, willing that somehow I was a vampire who could daydream but I was not so lucky. I continued to watch as Bella got up from the table, planted a kiss on the strangers mouth once more and walked away to the back of the bistro, towards the bathroom.

It was then that my clone turned to glare at me directly. I felt a shudder pass through me as I saw his eyes change colour quickly and heard a faint, but familiar voice inside my head.

"Edward Cullen." The voice spat.

Ahh, so this was the infamous Ethan. All became clear as to what had happened as I walked towards him, throwing _his _handwritten note onto the pavement.

Bella was still mine.

**So guys, there's chapter 10 for ya! What did you think??? It probably wasn't my best but.. then again, I haven't written for this story in awhile. Not to worry it'll get better, now that Edward and Ethan have met!!!!!**

**For everyone who mite be a bit lost, Edward understands what happened with the note and whatnot and he knows who Ethan is now. Next chapter: the ultimate showdown, I promise! LOL Please review in order to get more!!! Lets aim for 10 reviews shall we?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my loves! I just want to thank everyone for all the love this story has received and am very excited to see the continuing support from all my fans! Well, we're finally at the 11****th**** chapter and more importantly, the moment that everyone's been waiting for; the final faceoff between Edward and Ethan!! So sit back, enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review at the end of it all...**

**S.M owns everything but my imagination and my laptop ;)**

**Previously:**

**Ahh, so this was the infamous Ethan. All became clear as to what had happened as I walked towards him, throwing **_**his **_**handwritten note onto the pavement.**

**Bella was still mine.**

Chapter 11

EOPV

As I walked, I freely pushed humans out of my way, not even remotely caring to hear their anger-filled thoughts directed towards me. Even as I got to the bistro, I simply walked past a bewildered-looking waitress who knew well enough by my expression, that I was not to be stopped. I didn't care how I appeared in the public eye anymore frankly speaking; all that mattered was that I had found my Bella and it turned out that she wasn't really in love with anyone else after all. I should have been overjoyed but how could I be? Knowing what this monster of a vampire had tried to do with her. It was mere seconds before I found myself standing in front of my former best friend.

"Ethan" I hissed as I sat down, not wanting to draw to many eyes to our table.

"Edward Cullen, it really is you! Good to see you man, it's been way too long! We really have a lot of catching up to do" Ethan exclaimed as he patted me on the shoulder. He genuinely looked happy to see me.

_What the hell is this?_ I thought to myself. _Why is he suddenly acting so kindly towards me?_ It was then that I heard my companions thoughts.

"_Maybe if I remind him of what good friends we were, he'll just give up Bella with good grace. I mean, he always has his family-me nothing. I can't give up Amy-er Bella."_

Amy? Why was that name so familiar to me? Suddenly my eyes began to grew wide as I remembered exactly who Amy was, and moreover why Ethan wanted Bella so badly.

**FLASHBACK**

No longer did Ethan the vampire sit infront of me, but Ethan my best friend. The year was 1918 and all three of us, had met up at a respectable bistro because Ethan had said that he had an announcement to make. It was that day, he told me he had proposed to Amy-the petite girl who had always been a close friend to the both of us- who was sitting right next to Ethan.

I remember her timidly showing me the ring and faintly remember being asked by Ethan if I would be the best man. As we continued on with our lunch, I saw the holding hands underneath the table, stealing kisses and just enjoying each other's company. Moreover, I remember feeling left out and wondering when on Earth I would find someone to love too."

**END FLASHBACK**

As I replayed the memory a few times in my head, I realised who Amy looked like and why Ethan wanted her so badly. Amy looked almost exactly Bella, only Bella was much more beautiful. I turned to Ethan, this time not in hate, but understanding his situation. However, he was not going to get what he wanted- I'd rather die than let Bella be in the arms of another.

"Ethan, I know what you're going through-not being close to someone you'd already given your heart to so completely. Without you other half, it feels like you're slowly withering away, not being able to hold her in your arms, and tell her that you love her. I know that each day spent alone feels like individual stabs of a knife-hurting even more when you open your eyes and see hundreds of other happy couples out there each day. I know what it feels like because I've been there, away from my Bella. It was stupid an irrational but I came back out of love and I'm not going to lose her yet again. Once was one time to many for me.

So now, I'm not asking but _telling_ you that I need my Bella back."

Ethan looked remorseful and he turned away from me.

"I'm sorry Edward but I just can't do that." He smiled darkly.

**(A/N I was thinking of stopping here but decided against it-just cuz you all said you wanted longer chapters ;P )**

"What????" I replied flatly, as my fist made contact with the table. I noticed a small dent and realised that we should move from where we were sitting-only because I knew that this wouldn't end pretty. I suddenly remembered a small alley about a block away from the café. We could settle everything there and be back without Bella noticing. I stood up slowly.

"Ah, giving her up so soon, are we Eddie?" Ethan said smugly, leaning back into his chair. "I knew you'd come around-you always were soft".

"Not this time", I replied darkly. Bella has always been mine and I don't plan on having that changed anytime soon, even if it means killing off my supposed best friend to do so." **(A/N oohh, Edward has a dark side???? It's just deliciously sadistic of him ;) )** "Follow me please, I'd like to get this over and done with before Bella has time to return."

Ethan stared at me in shock and wordlessly got up to follow me into the nearby alley....

**BPOV**

I'd just come out of the bathroom when I suddenly saw Edward get up and leave with another man into a nearby alley. I tried to take a quick glance of the other man and my eyes instantly grew wide in shock. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating but as I opened my eyes once more, he was still there-two Edwards????

I was beyond confused and knew I shouldn't follow them but couldn't help myself as I silently followed them from a distance.

This should be interesting, I thought to myself as I peeked around the alley corner.

**So guys, end of chapter 11. I know, I'm sorry it was once again relle short but I never get enough time to write and I wanna be consistently posting chapters.....next chappie will be in Bella's perspective as she learns of Ethan's little secret. **

**Tell me how u want this story to end guys!**

**Bella/ Edward marry right away**

**They wait a little while**

**They break up peranantely**

**Bella really does choose Ethan**

**I really want it to be b) but ill wait fr ur opinions....they really do matter! Luv ya all 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all!! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT-I've also started an account of so that I can write stories with my own character in their own situations. I will continue to post stories on this site of course, but I'd appreciate it if you could all take a look at my other page as well :) the link to my new profile page on fiction press is /~lovestruckhearts **

**Anyhow, CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!!!!! When did this happen. I know you've all been waiting for this for a while but this is the final chapter in THIS story. *sniff sniff** LOL no worries though- I've already started working on 2 other stories :)**

**So enjoy and please, for the last time imam ask everyone out there to PLEASE review!!! 3**

**Previously:**

**I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating but as I opened my eyes once more, he was still there-two Edwards???? **

**I was beyond confused and knew I shouldn't follow them but couldn't help myself as I silently followed them from a distance. **

**This should be interesting, I thought to myself as I peeked around the alley corner.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

As I peeked around the corner, I still had my doubts about what exactly I had seen. I was almost sure I had seen an exact double of Edward walking with _my_ Edward into this nearby alleyway. Surely I was hallucinating? I just missed my Edward so much that I was seeing him everywhere, right?...just like when he had left me a little over a year ago. I shuddered at the very thought and prayed to God that I was right. But then again, Edward had been acting strangely all day and why would he have walked into an alley by himself anyway.

_No._ I told myself, quickly trying to erase the thought out of my mind. It was Edward I was talking about-he would never hide something from me, no matter now minor it may have been. Even thought I tried to avoid it, I couldn't help but go over the events as they played out from when I'd woken up this morning, to when Edward and I had just been sitting together at the café. I remember for the first time ever, feeling awkward around Edward. It was almost as if he was not trying to scare me off, but that he was a different person altogether.

It suddenly hit me.

I frantically ran over the day's events once more in my head. Just last night, I had poured my heart and soul out to Ethan, who had turned out to be Edward's best friend in another lifetime. He promised he would be there to watch over me while I was alone and moreover, wanted to try to talk with Edward again. Then why had he avoided me completely today? He was a bloody vampire for crying out loud! He should've been able to find me like he promised. I wracked my brain trying to remember a time when I had at least spotted Ethan today. The truth was, I hadn't. I had been way too busy trying to understand Edward's strange behaviour, it was if he didn't know me at all-barely touching me and acting oddly flirtatious.

A faint memory tugged at the back of my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to remember exactly what it was. Slowly taking a small breath, I took another peek around the alley corner and gasped to see that I was not hallucinating.

Two Edwards.

Who looked as though they were about to rip each others' throats out.

I tried to call out, but my voice got caught in my throat. What exactly was I to call out?? I couldn't call out _Edward_ as both me would turn towards me.

I had to keep myself from fainting as I tried to figure out what was going on. Only one could truly be my Edward and I knew no-one else who looked like him.....my mind instantly flashed back to my conversation with Ethan from the night before.

"_Firstly I am a shield against other's powers. Next I have telekinesis, but my favourite gift by far is that I can shapeshift into anything but a human."_

It finally dawned on me who the other Edward was-the one who I had spent the entire day with and who was completely the wrong Edward.

Ethan.

it made sense. He had told me he was in love once with a human girl who looked just like me and that he was still heartbroken. It explained why he was afraid to touch me all day and why he was so desperate to keep me away from my real Edward. He was hoping I could be fooled otherwise and fall in love with him and leave Edward for good. That was definitely the last straw.

"Ethan", I shouted as I took a step into the alleyway.

Both Edwards turned towards me and stared in shock.

"Bella", the one further away from me sighed in relief. He looked genuinely happy to see me. It took all of my restrain to hold myself back from smiling too. I refused to let loose any of my emotions until I was sure of who was who. My voice sounded shaky as I spoke, addressing the two Edwards at once.

"Ethan, I know you're here and that you pretended to be Edward. Please phase back- I promise I'm not mad and won't hold it against you. I know what it's like to try and live without your true other half and it's not pretty. We can work this out. Just please, I'd rather speak to you as Ethan as opposed to a fake Edward."

Right on que, the closest Edward to me began to shake and in mere seconds, Ethan stood before me again. I smiled meekly and my heart saddened as I saw how torn his heartbroken face seemed.

"Everyone keeps telling me that", he said as he walked towards me and took my hands in his. I heard Edward growl from behind but I chose to ignore him and let Ethan continue. "_I know how it feels to be without your true love..._the hell you do! Sure you might have felt heartbroken at one point Bella, but look at you know. You're going to run home with your Edward, completely contented to stay in his arms forever. Everywhere I go I see happy couples together and each time my dead heart seems to break even more. It's unbearable and you have NO idea what that's like- understanding that your one love is DEAD and you can never get them back."

I was speechless. Ethan was right; when Edward had left me, I was devastated but I held on because I knew deep down, that he was still alive and supposedly happy wherever he was. If I had ever had the notion he was dead, I would have tried to end my life so much sooner.

I continued to stare at Ethan and was suddenly pulled out of my reserve as Edward came to wrap his arms around my waist. I noticed Ethan's eyes tighten as he let go of my hand, as he saw Edward kiss my hair. It was then I expected him to leave but what neither of us expected was that Edward would talk, in a seeming compassionate voice.

"Ethan," he whispered, "I've been there-thinking my Bella was dead-so I know how you feel. I applaud you for having the will to live so long without her by your side, but it still doesn't give you an excuse to try to replace her out of desperation."

"I know that", Ethan whispered. "Bella I am truly sorry for what I've done but you must understand I never meant to intentionally hurt you or Edward."

"I know", I said smiling again. The truth was, I felt pity for my love's best friend. How could someone live for eternity, without a love to spend it with? It seemed as though Edward was thinking the same thing when he spoke to Ethan next."

"Ethan, you live such a lonely life here-it cannot be healthy for you to be so secluded- especially if you're to live forever. If you wish, I can give you directions to a coven in Denali where you could become part of a family and maybe even settle down?"

Ethan seemed to be comforted at the thought, as he nodded contentedly. "I am so sorry once again Bella", he sighed as he kissed my hand and shook Edward's. "hopefully we'll run into each other soon my friend, and next time be on better terms", he joked. Taking directions form Edward, Ethan bid us farewell and took off in a run.

I suddenly felt myself being turned to face Edward. Before I could even apologize, his lips softly touched mine and I completely lost all train of thought. My head spun and I felt dizzy as I clung closer to my Edward, and this time he didn't seem to mind that we were slightly breaking his carefully constructed rules.

It was only a few minutes after though, that he had to break off our kiss, laughing to himself as he pulled me close to his side, as we both walked towards the cafe.

"My Bella", he whispered into my hair as I leaned my head against his shoulder. And at that point in time, I knew he was right. I was now and forevermore, _his _Bella......

**OMGSHHHH THE ENDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!! What'd you guys think????**

**Woah, I've been through so much with this story and it's finally over **sniff sniff*** thanks for all the continued support guys and please continue to review this story as well as read some of my others!!! Im hoping to start up a new story by the end of this weekend1 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! I know it's been awhile since you've all heard from me, but I've got some really REALLY exciting news.

For all of you who have been following my writing, you know that I was in the process of having a book published. Well after what seems like much too long, I give you the **WORLDWIDE** release of my highly-anticipated novel, "If Only". (Release on June 22nd, 2011)

Right now it is available only to internet sellers such as iUniverse, amazon and barnesandnobles. **HOWEVER**, the more sales that I generate, the faster my novel hits shelves, so please click on the link below, and browse around the page a bit, check out the cover and maybe read the special sneak peak excerpt inside. If you like it, hey, all I can say is click on that 'add to cart button', and you'd make an aspiring author really really happy!

Yes I'm am 17, and this has been a dream of mine forever. I dedicated part of my book to all my fans worldwide who have always been supportive of me. So if you've ever read one of my stories, left a comment or favourite me as an author or one of my stories, **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart.

Links to my novel:

.?BookId=SKU-000469775

.com/If-Only-ebook/dp/B0057HDFO4/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AZC9TZ4UC9CFC&s=books&qid=1308834517&sr=1-1

PS: I'll still be writing for fanfiction so keep up the love guys. Ttyl, MWAH :)


End file.
